1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to animal food products, and particularly to animal food products for domestic and companion animals. Specifically, the present invention relates to an improved animal food product and composition enhanced with Morinda citrifolia or Tahitian Noni dietary fiber.
2. Background
Animal Food Products
Animal food products designed for domestic animals, livestock, or pets, but particularly companion animals, such as dogs and cats, are generally and preferably prepared as full-feeding foods, which means that the particular composition contains all the necessary nutrients and supplements needed to maintain the health and vigor of the pet. The food composition is balanced in nutrition so that a diet limited to that particular feed will fulfill all of the pet""s nutritional needs. Such food products are achievable in two ways. First, industry guidelines, as set and monitored by the Association of American Feed Control Officials (AAFCO), are provided in order to ensure a proper balance of nutrients; and second, each animal food product is actually tested in its specific formulations in appropriate feeding studies.
The typical ingredients contained within a pet food formulation are protein, carbohydrates, fat, vitamins and minerals. Each of these is present in varying percentages by weight of the specific formulation or composition, sufficient to meet the complete nutritional requirements of the pet. In addition, other ingredients may be added depending upon the specific needs of the animal for which the food is intended.
A wide variety of different animal food formulations are commercially available. Most include either wet or dry type products. The definition of wet or dry is derived from the percentage of water existing in the formulation by weight. Typically, such animal food formulations are designed to be consumed by any breed. In the past, the nutrients or ingredients in these formulations are not typically designed to provide specific advantages to a pet if desired or needed. Recently however, animal food formulations have been designed with a specific goal in mind. Many animal food formulations available on the market today are specialized in that they may cater to animals of different ages, different breeds, or those with certain needs, such as obesity, bone loss, etc. Other formulations address different energy requirements among animals. An additional segment of the animal food market incorporates differences in ingredient usage or product form, which tend to lend themselves to more attractive tastes or varieties.
Morinda citrifolia 
The Indian Mulberry plant, known scientifically as Morinda citrifolia L., is a shrub, or small or medium-sized tree 3 to 10 meters high. It grows in tropical coastal regions around the world. The plant grows randomly in the wild, and is also cultivated in plantations and small individual growing plots. Morinda citrifolia has somewhat rounded branches and evergreen, opposite (or spuriously alternate), dark, glossy, wavy, prominently-veined leaves. The leaves are broadly elliptic to oblong, pointed at both ends, 10-30 cm in length and 5-15 cm wide.
Morinda citrifolia flowers are small, white, 3 to 5 lobed, tubular, fragrant, and about 1.25 cm long. The flowers develop into compound fruits composed of many small drupes fused into an ovoid, ellipsoid or roundish, lumpy body, 5-10 cm long, 5-7 cm thick, with waxy, white or greenish-white or yellowish, semi-translucent skin. The fruit contains xe2x80x9ceyesxe2x80x9d on its surface, similar to a potato. The fruit is juicy, bitter, dull-yellow or yellowish-white, and contains numerous red-brown, hard, oblong-triangular, winged, 2-celled stones, each containing about 4 seeds.
When fully ripe, the fruit has a pronounced odor like rancid cheese. Although the fruit has been eaten by several nationalities as food, the most common use of the Indian mulberry plant was as a red and yellow dye source. Recently, there has been an interest in the nutritional and health benefits of the Indian mulberry plant.
Morinda citrifolia has been discovered to contain health enhancing enzymes that aid in easing inflammation, calming feelings of anxiety, supporting weight management, and promoting circulatory health in humans. Moreover, Morinda citrifolia is considered to be an adaptogenic herb, a herb which supports balanced body systems by responding to the body""s need for stimulation or relaxation.
The present invention is directed to a method of implementing Morinda citrifolia, into various compositions and formulas of animal food products. In one currently preferred embodiment, a quantity of Morinda citrifolia fruit juice and pulp is obtained, using the process as described below. Subsequently the resulting fruit juice and dietary fiber is added to an animal food product for providing significant health advantages over prior art animal food products.
The Morinda citrifolia fruit juice is obtained from the puree of the fruit of the Indian Mulberry plant and is further processed into fruit juice, wherein it may be added or mixed with other ingredients.
To produce the dietary fiber, the wet pulp is filtered from the juice, wherein the wet pulp has a fiber content of from about 10 to 40 percent, by weight. The wet pulp is preferably pasteurized at a temperature of at least 181xc2x0 F. (83xc2x0 C.). The wet pulp can be dried or used wet. Drying is preferably accomplished using conventional drying techniques, such as freeze drying, drum drying, tray drying, sun drying, and spray drying. The dried Morinda citrifolia pulp preferably has a moisture content in the range from 0.1 to 15 percent by weight and a fiber content in the range from 0.1 to 30 percent by weight.
The Morinda citrifolia pulp can be further processed into a high fiber dietary product containing additional ingredients, such as a supplemental dietary fiber, a sweetener, a flavoring agent, coloring agent, and/or a nutritional ingredient.
In another embodiment, a quantity of Morinda citrifolia juice and pulp is obtained and pasteurized or enzymatically treated. The juice and pulp mixture is then dried to a moisture content less than about 20%, by weight. The dried juice and pulp contains protein from the Morinda citrifolia plant at a concentration typically from 0.1 to 15 percent by weight, and fiber at a concentration from 0.1 to 20 percent by weight. Additional ingredients are preferably mixed to the dried juice and pulp, such as a supplemental nutritional ingredient with the juice and pulp.
Therefore, it is an object of the preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide an animal food product comprising Morinda Citrifolia. 
It is another object of the preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide an animal food product having significant health benefits.
To achieve the foregoing objects, and in accordance with the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, the present invention features an animal food product comprising protein, fats, vitamins, minerals, water, and carbohydrates, wherein the carbohydrates comprise Morinda citrifolia present in an amount by weight from about 3 to 7 percent of the total dietary fiber contained within the animal food product.
The present invention also features a process for enhancing the health and vigor of an animal comprising the step of feeding the animal a diet of an animal food product containing an effective amount of Morinda citrifolia dietary fiber comprising 3 to 7 percent by weight of the total dietary fiber composition contained therein.
It will be readily understood that the components of the present invention, as generally described, could be arranged and designed in a wide variety of different configurations. Thus, the following more detailed description of the embodiments of the system and method of the present is not intended to limit the scope of the invention, as claimed, but is merely representative of the presently preferred embodiments of the invention.
The present invention is directed to fruit juice and dietary fiber from the Indian mulberry (Morinda citrifolia), or Noni, plant. The fiber is obtained as a byproduct of the production of Morinda citrifolia juice. The specific methods and procedures used to obtain the Morinda citrifolia dietary fiber may be found in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/829,039 filed Apr. 9, 2001 entitled xe2x80x9cMorinda citrifolia Dietary Fiberxe2x80x9d or in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/384,784 filed Aug. 27, 1999 entitled xe2x80x9cMorinda citrifolia Dietary Fiber,xe2x80x9d each of which are incorporated by reference herein.
In a currently preferred process of producing Morinda citrifolia juice, the fruit is either hand picked or picked by mechanical equipment. The fruit can be harvested when it is at least one inch (2-3 cm) and up to 12 inches (24-36 cm) in diameter. The fruit preferably has a color ranging from a dark green through a yellow-green up to a white color, and gradations of color in between. The fruit is thoroughly cleaned after harvesting and before any processing occurs.
The fruit is allowed to ripen or age from 0 to 14 days, with most fruit being held from 2 to 3 days. The fruit is ripened or aged by being placed on equipment so it does not contact the ground. It is preferably covered with a cloth or netting material during aging, but can be aged without being covered. When ready for further processing the fruit is light in color, from a light green, light yellow, white or translucent color. The fruit is inspected for spoilage or for excessively green color and hard firmness. Spoiled and hard green fruit is separated from the acceptable fruit.
The ripened and aged fruit is preferably placed in plastic lined containers for further processing and transport. The containers of aged fruit can be held from 0 to 30 days. Most fruit containers are held for 7 to 14 days before processing. The containers can optionally be stored under refrigerated conditions prior to further processing. The fruit is unpacked from the storage containers and is processed through a manual or mechanical separator. The seeds and peel are separated from the juice and pulp.
The juice and pulp can be packaged into containers for storage and transport. Alternatively, the juice and pulp can be immediately processed into finished juice product. The containers can be stored in refrigerated, frozen, or room temperature conditions. The Morinda citrifolia juice and puree are preferably blended in a homogenous blend, after which they may be mixed with other ingredients, such as flavorings, sweeteners, nutritional ingredients, botanicals, and colorings. The finished juice product is preferably heated and pasteurized at a minimum temperature of 181xc2x0 F. (83xc2x0 C.) or higher up to 212xc2x0 F. (100xc2x0 C.).
The product is filled and sealed into a final container of plastic, glass, or another suitable material that can withstand the processing temperatures. The containers are maintained at the filling temperature or may be cooled rapidly and then placed in a shipping container. The shipping containers are preferably wrapped with a material and in a manner to maintain or control the temperature of the product in the final containers.
The juice and pulp are further processed by separating the pulp from the juice through filtering equipment. The filtering equipment preferably consists of, but is not limited to, a centrifuge decanter, a screen filter with a size from 1 micron up to 2000 microns, more preferably less than 500 microns, a filter press, reverse osmosis filtration., and any other standard commercial filtration devices. The operating filter pressure preferably ranges from 0.1 psig up to about 1000 psig. The flow rate preferably ranges from 0.1 g.p.m. up to 1000 g.p.m., and more preferably between 5 and 50 g.p.m. The wet pulp is washed and filtered at least once and up to 10 times to remove any juice from the pulp. The wet pulp typically has a fiber content of 10 to 40 percent by weight. The wet pulp is preferably pasteurized at a temperature of 181xc2x0 F. (83xc2x0 C.) minimum and then packed in drums for further processing or made into a high fiber product.
The wet pulp may be further processed by drying. The methods of drying consist of but are not limited to freeze drying, drum drying, tray drying, sun drying, and spray drying. The dried Morinda citrifolia pulp preferably has a moisture content in the range from 0.1 to 15 percent by weight and more preferably from 5 to 10 percent by weight. The dried pulp preferably has a fiber content in the range from 0.1 to 30 percent by weight, and more preferably from 5 to 15 percent by weight.
The high fiber product typically includes, but is not limited to, wet or dry Morinda citrifolia pulp, supplemental fiber ingredients, water, sweeteners, flavoring agents, coloring agents, and nutritional ingredients. The supplemental fiber ingredients can include, but are not limited to plant based fiber products, either commercially available or developed privately. Examples of some typical fiber products are guar gum, gum arabic, soy bean fiber, oat fiber, pea fiber, fig fiber, citrus pulp sacs, hydroxymethylcellulose, cellulose, seaweed, food grade lumber or wood pulp, hemicellulose, etc. Other supplemental fiber ingredients may be derived from grains or grain products. The concentrations of these other fiber raw materials typically range from 0 up to 30 percent, by weight, and more preferably from 10 to 30 percent by weight.
Typical sweeteners typically include, but are not limited to, natural sugars derived from corn, sugar beet, sugar cane, potato, tapioca, or other starch-containing sources that can be chemically or enzymatically converted to crystalline chunks, powders, and/or syrups. Also sweeteners can consist of artificial or high intensity sweeteners, some of which are aspartame, sucralose, stevia, saccharin, etc. The concentration of sweeteners is preferably between from 0 to 50 percent by weight, of the formula, and more preferably between about 1 and 5 percent by weight.
Typical flavors can include, but are not limited to, artificial and/or natural flavor or ingredients that contribute to palatability. The concentration of flavors is preferably from 0 up to 15 percent by weight, of the formula. Colors preferably include, but are not limited to, food grade artificial or natural coloring agents having a concentration ranging from 0 up to 10 percent by weight, of the formula.
Typical nutritional ingredients consist of but are not limited to vitamins, minerals, trace elements, herbs, botanical extracts, bioactive chemicals and compounds at concentrations from 0 up to 10 percent by weight. Examples of vitamins one can add to the fiber composition include, but are not limited to, vitamins A, B1 through B12, C, D, E, Folic Acid, Pantothenic Acid, Biotin, etc. Examples of minerals and trace elements one can add to the fiber composition include, but are not limited to, calcium, chromium, copper, cobalt, boron, magnesium, iron, selenium, manganese, molybdenum, potassium, iodine, zinc, phosphorus, etc. Herbs and botanical extracts include, but are not limited to, alfalfa grass, bee pollen, chlorella powder, Dong Quai powder, Ecchinacea root, Gingko Biloba extract, Horsetail herb, Indian mulberry, Shitake mushroom, spirulina seaweed, grape seed extract, etc. Typical bioactive chemicals can include, but are not limited to, caffeine, ephedrine, L-camitine, creatine, lycopene, etc.
The juice and pulp can be dried using a variety of methods. The juice and pulp mixture can be pasteurized or enzymatically treated prior to drying. The enzymatic process begins with heating the product to a temperature between 75xc2x0 F. and 135xc2x0 F. It is then treated with either a single enzyme or a combination of enzymes. These enzymes include, but are not limited to, amylase, lipase, protease, cellulase, bromelin, etc. The juice and pulp can also be dried with other ingredients, such as those described above in connection with the high fiber product. The typical nutritional profile of the dried juice and pulp is 1 to 20 percent moisture, 0.1 to 15 percent protein, 0.1 to 20 percent fiber, and the vitamin and mineral content.
The filtered juice and the water from washing the wet pulp are preferably mixed together. The filtered juice is preferably vacuum evaporated to a brix of 40 to 70 and a moisture of 0.1 to 80 percent, more preferably from 25 to 75 percent. The resulting concentrated Morinda citrifolia juice may or may not be pasteurized. The juice would not be pasteurized in circumstances where the sugar content or water activity was sufficiently low enough to prevent microbial growth. It is packaged for storage, transport and/or further processing.
The Indian Mulberry plant is rich in natural ingredients. Those ingredients that have been discovered include: from the leaves: alanine, anthraquinones, arginine, ascorbic acid, aspartic acid, calcium, beta-carotene, cysteine, cystine, glycine, glutamic acid, glycosides, histidine, iron, leucine, isoleucine, methionine, niacin, phenylalanine, phosphorus, proline, resins, riboflavin, serine, beta-sitosterol, thiamine, threonine, tryptophan, tyrosine, ursolic acid, and valine; from the flowers: acacetin-7-o-beta-d(+)-glucopyranoside, 5,7-dimethyl-apigenin-4xe2x80x2-o-beta-d(+)-galactopyranoside, and 6,8-dimethoxy-3-methylanthraquinone-1-o-beta-rhamnosyl-glucopyranoside; from the fruit: acetic acid, asperuloside, butanoic acid, benzoic acid, benzyl alcohol, 1-butanol, caprylic acid, decanoic acid, (E)-6-dodeceno-gamma-lactone, (Z,Z,Z)-8,11,14-eicosatrienoic acid, elaidic acid, ethyl decanoate, ethyl hexanoate, ethyl octanoate, ethyl palmitate, (Z)-6-(ethylthiomethyl) benzene, eugenol, glucose, heptanoic acid, 2-heptanone, hexanal, hexanamide, hexanedioic acid, hexanoic acid (hexoic acid), 1-hexanol, 3-hydroxy-2-butanone, lauric acid, limonene, linoleic acid, 2-methylbutanoic acid, 3-methyl-2-buten-1-ol, 3-methyl-3-buten-1-ol, methyl decanoate, methyl elaidate, methyl hexanoate, methyl 3-methylthio-propanoate, methyl octanoate, methyl oleate, methyl palmitate, 2-methylpropanoic acid, 3-methylthiopropanoic acid, myristic acid, nonanoic acid, octanoic acid (octoic acid), oleic acid, palmitic acid, potassium, scopoletin, undecanoic acid, (Z,Z)-2,5-undecadien-1-ol, and vomifol; from the roots: anthraquinones, asperuloside (rubichloric acid), damnacanthal, glycosides, morindadiol, morindine, morindone, mucilaginous matter, nor-damnacanthal, rubiadin, rubiadin monomethyl ether, resins, soranjidiol, sterols, and trihydroxymethyl anthraquinone-monomethyl ether; from the root bark: alizarin, chlororubin, glycosides (pentose, hexose), morindadiol, morindanigrine, morindine, morindone, resinous matter, rubiadin monomethyl ether, and soranjidiol; from the wood: anthragallol-2,3-dimethylether; from the tissue culture: damnacanthal, lucidin, lucidin-3-primeveroside, and morindone-6beta-primeveroside; from the plant: alizarin, alizarin-alpha-methyl ether, anthraquinones, asperuloside, hexanoic acid, morindadiol, morindone, morindogenin, octanoic acid, and ursolic acid.
Recently, many health benefits have been discovered stemming from the use of products containing Morinda citrifola. One benefit of Morinda citrifola is found in its ability to isolate and produce Xeronine, a relatively small alkaloid physiologically active within the body. Xeronine occurs in practically all healthy cells of plants, animals and microorganisms. Even though Morinda citrifola has a negligible amount of free Xeronine, it contains appreciable amounts of the precursor of Xeronine, called Proxeronine. Further, Morinda citrifola contains the inactive form of the enzyme Proxeronase which releases Xeronine from Proxeronine. A paper entitled, xe2x80x9cThe Pharmacologically Active Ingredient of Nonixe2x80x9d by R. M. Heinicke of the University of Hawaii, indicates that Noni is xe2x80x9cthe best raw material to use for the isolation of Xeronine,xe2x80x9d because of the building blocks of Proxeronine and Proxeronase. These building blocks aid in the isolation and production of Xeronine within the body. The function of the essential nutrient Xeronine is fourfold.
First, Xeronine serves to activate dormant enzymes found in the small intestines. These enzymes are critical to efficient digestion, calm nerves, and overall physical and emotional energy.
Second, Xeronine protects and keeps the shape and suppleness of protein molecules so that they may be able to pass through the cell walls and be used to form healthy tissue. Without these nutrients going into the cell, the cell can not perform its job efficiently. Without Proxeronine to produce xeronine our cells, and subsequently the body, suffer.
Third, Xeronine assists in enlarging the membrane pores of the cells. This enlargement allows for larger chains of peptides (amino acids or proteins) to be admitted into the cell. If these chains are not used they become waste.
Fourth, Xeronine, which is made from Proxeronine, assists in enlarging the pores to allow better absorption of nutrients.
Each tissue has cells which contain proteins which have receptor sites for the absorption of Xeronine. Certain of these proteins are the inert forms of enzymes which require absorbed Xeronine to become active. Thus Xeronine, by converting the body""s procollagenase system into a specific protease, quickly and safely removes the dead tissue from skin. Other proteins become potential receptor sites for hormones after they react with Xeronine. Thus the action of Morinda citrifola in making an animal feel well is probably caused by Xeronine converting certain brain receptor proteins into active sites for the absorption of the endorphin, the well being hormones. Other proteins form pores through membranes in the intestines, the blood vessels and other body organs. Absorbing Xeronine on these proteins changes the shape of the pores and thus affects the passage of molecules through the membranes.
Because of its many benefits, Morinda citrifola has been known to provide a number of anecdotal effects for cancer, arthritis, headaches, indigestion, malignancies, broken bones, high blood pressure, diabetes, pain, infection, asthma, toothache, blemishes, immune system failure, and others.
Animal food products, and particularly companion animal foods, are generally classified into three types distinguished by their water content, namely (1) dry pet foods which generally have a water content of less than about 15% by weight, (2) soft and wet pet foods which generally have a water content of 20 to 45% by weight, and (3) pet foods which have a high water content of more than 45% by weight. The animal food products (3) having a high water content are generally sold in canned form. These canned foods require retorting because the high content of water is suitable for growth of microorganisms. Moreover, after can opening, the canned foods should be stored in a refrigerated state because they undergo spoilage very soon. Thus, the foods containing a high water content in canned form require high costs for processing and canning, and are inconvenient to store.
Foods (1) and (2) are easy to pack and transport, and do not need to be refrigerated after unpacking. They are easy to give to animals, and are convenient to animal keepers.
Animal food products, particularly those for domesticated animals, such as dogs, cats, etc., are primarily comprised of several common ingredients. These ingredients may be present in varying amounts depending upon the targeted animal for which the food is intended. Also, several nutritional supplements and dietary additives may be included in an animal food product. The types and amounts of the ingredients and dietary supplements existing in a particular animal food product largely depends upon the animal for which the food is intended. For instance, depending upon an animals age, weight, or species, the animal food product may comprise differing compositions or amounts by weight of ingredients and/or dietary supplements. Other factors might include whether an animal is sick, or is known to possess a genetic defect or disease, or whether an animal is allergic or prone to adverse reactions to certain kinds of ingredients. Still other animal food products are designed to increase the nutritional value of the food product. This may be accomplished by various means such as providing a food product that is high in protein, low in calories, or that provides a greater number of essential vitamins and minerals, etc.
a. Common Animal Food Product Ingredients
The ingredients or nutrients found in animal food products can be divided into several subcategories. These categories, which are discussed in greater detail below, include protein, carbohydrates, fats, vitamins and minerals, and water. Several different types of these ingredients are available and one ordinarily skilled in the art will be able to recognize that several different types may be present in a particular composition depending upon the targeted animal.
Protein. Common animal food protein sources include meat, fish, and some plant ingredients. Protein has many functions in the body, but is best known for supplying amino acids, or protein subunits, to build hair, skin, nails, muscles, tendons, ligaments, and cartilage. Protein also plays a main role in hormone production. Animals, particularly dogs and felines, require essential amino acids, such as taurine for cats, that are not all found in single plant protein sources.
In addition, for a protein source they may contain poultry meal, by-product meat, meat and bone meal, or other animal or fish meal by-products. At times as well, grain protein supplements such as corn gluten, soybean meal or other oil seed meals may be added.
Carbohydrates. Common carbohydrate sources are plants and grains. Carbohydrates, also categorized as starches (sugars) and fibers, provide energy and bulk, respectively. Starches are made up of various types of sugar, such as glucose or fructose. Sugar can be easily converted by the dog or cat through digestion into usable energy.
Fiber may or may not be fermentedxe2x80x94broken down into short-chain fatty acidsxe2x80x94by bacteria in an animal""s intestines. Highly fermentable fiber sources, such as vegetable gums, provide high amounts of short-chain fatty acids. Moderately fermentable fibers, such as beet pulp, provide short-chain fatty acids and bulk for moving waste. Slightly fermentable fibers, such as cellulose, provide mainly bulk for moving waste through the digestive tract and only a few short-chain fatty acids.
Selected fibers comprising the total dietary fiber content may comprise: Morinda citrifolia dietary fiber, apple pomace, barley, beet pulp, brewers rice, brown rice, carrageenan, carrots, cellulose, citrus pulp, corn, corn meal, corn grits, ground yellow corn, corn bran, dried whey, fructooligosaccharides, grain sorghum, gum arabic, gum talha, carob bean gum, guar gum, lactose, mannanoligosaccharides, molasses, oat groats, oatmeal, peanut hulls, pearled barley, peas, pea fiber, pectin, potato, psyllium, rice, rice bran, soybean hulls, sugar, tomato pomace, vegetable gum, wheat, wheat bran, and xanthan gum. However, one ordinarily skilled in the art will recognize that these are not meant to be all inclusive, but only illustrative of the types of fibers that may be included in the animal food product of the present invention.
In addition, there may typically be one or two cereal grains, generally corn, wheat and/or rice.
Fats. Fats are found in meats, fish, and plant oils, such as flax and vegetable oils. Fat, for all its bad press, fulfills many vital body functions. Animal cell membranes are made of fat. Fat is also responsible for helping maintain body temperature, controlling inflammation, and more. Fat is the primary form of stored energy in the bodyxe2x80x94providing twice as much energy as carbohydrates or proteins. Fats also provide the important fat subunits, omega-6 and omega-3 fatty acids. Omega-6 fatty acids are essential for maintenance of skin and coat and proper membrane structure. Omega-3 fatty acids have been shown to be important in blood clotting and decreasing inflammation.
Vitamins and Minerals. Vitamins are responsible for aiding functions such as bone growth, blood clotting, energy production, and oxidant protection. Vitamins A, D, E, and K require fat for absorption into the body, while vitamins such as the B-complex vitamins and vitamin C, need water to be absorbed into the body. Minerals provide skeletal support and aid in nerve transmission and muscle contractions.
Water. Water is the single most important nutrient for the body. Without it, the body cannot transport nutrients, digest nutrients for energy, regulate temperature, or eliminate waste.
As will be recognized by one ordinarily skilled in the art, specific compositions or amounts present by weight of each of these ingredients varies from product to product. However, for the most part, the percentages by weight are: Protein from 14% to 50%, usually 20% to 25%; fat from 5% to 25%; carbohydrates, where fiber is typically present in the range of from about 3% to 14%, usually about 5% to 7%; vitamins and minerals from 1% to 10%; and water or other moisture ingredients making up the remainder.
b. Recent Developments in Animal Food Products
Largely in part to research and technological advancements, animal food products have become more advanced in their ability to specifically target and cater to specific needs of different animals. The following are only intended as examples of some of the various types of animal food products and their particular problem solving capabilities that are in existence today.